Pure Sunshine
by kagomesdance
Summary: Well there's no turing back now boys", and it was true once you swallowed the tiny piece of paper diped in toxin you were in for the long haul...(drug use)
1. The group

Ok, I'm really sorry for the super long wait I just wasn't in the mood to type but I need to keep this story up so um.. oh thanks for the reviews people.

Declaimers...no I don't own, them but I do own my belly button :P

WE stood in front of Rins door. It was 9:30 to 10:00. A good 2 hrs since we decided to go there.

It took a lot longer then we anticipated to regain composure after our little run-in on the amusement train.

Those five blocks were expanded in our unbalanced state of mind. We had ran off in a completely different direction then we got side tracked by a colorful window display advertising a far off Christmas season. But we made it a little late, but we had indeed made it.

Rins house was dark, and we were daring one of us to knock on the large wooden doors. No one wanted to be greeted by the angry look on her moms or pops face. Inuyasha suggested that we climb threw the window and break in, but I wasn't flattered by that gesture.

" Then you fucking do it, it was your idea to come here in the first place" Inuyasha said to me.

I could hear Sango and Mirkou laughing in the back, which angered me even more. I could also tell inuyasha was getting mad. it was cold outside, and all he wanted was to was sit inside were it was warm.

" Oh fine I'll do it, non of you guys will you're all to afraid" I said with a smirk on my face.

" the only reason your doing it is because her mom likes you" Inuyasha grumbled.

It was true Rins mom did like me, cause I was the only one who was actually nice, and I had manners.

" oh I'll do it but you have to give me a cigarette, cause I kinda smoked all mine I said with a smile.

" fine here", inuyasha threw one at me which I did catch to my surprise.

"hehe thanks a bunch yasha" I said in my sweet voice, and with that I took a small rock I found and threw it at her window.

" hey what are you guys doing down there"? "why didn't you just knock like normal people, instead of making all that noise "?

We couldn't help but laugh when she said this, thus causing more noise that she didn't want.

"shhhh! I'm coming down. And Kagome put out that cigarette, my parents will kill me if theysmell smoke on me.

We saw her little head bob back into the house. I had just lit the cigarette and I would be dammed if I was going to put it out before I was at least half way down to the filter. We could hear her paddle down the steps as she came and unlocked the door.

"ok, people behave yourselves," I said as the door know started to turn.

She pulled the door back, her pretty little face wrung tight in a genuine smile. I threw my cigarette down and stomped it out to make a Smokey haze. She beckoned for us to take our boots off in the foyer, which was lit by a small chandelier crafted by the finest crystals. We were trying our best not to lose it.

Inuyasha whispered in my ear saying that he felt like he was in a after hours museum. I chuckled to myself, it did kinda feel like that. We then followed Rin up to her room, I knew once we got there we could all let loose. She just happened to have a small skirt on, which made Inuyasha and Miroku fight to the stairs to see who could look up it. Me and Sango unfortunately got left behind as the boys were having fun.

We seen miroku smirk as he reached the top of the second story stairs, knowing that he had won, he turned to inuyasha and stuck out his tong.

"Boy's" I said to myself as me and Sango just reached to second flight of stairs. We were already laughing like grade school kids by the time we reached the second flight.

On the way to the third and last flight, Miroku missed a step and fell, barley catching himself with his hands. But it was too late, we'd lost it. It was like elements were conspiring against us. We'd really tried hard not to laugh. Miroku stood too quickly for his sight to handle, and we all raced at top speed through Rin's bedroom door, slamming it behind us.

(ok there's chapter 5 sorry I left you hanging it's like 2.30 and I'm super tired I'll make it a lot better and if think I might add some fluff to inu & kag, sorry for the spelling too just go along. PLEASE REVIEW)

much wuv, Brooke 


	2. California acid

Chapter 2- California acid Disclamers: me no own ( hey people i have decided to redo the ages now Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku are all now 17 and Sango is now 18 thanks)

Shippo was one of thouse club- gagsters types with his hat backward and the jeans that hang off your ass. But he was also a no hassel dealer.By luck he had just scored some Californa acid or "Pure Sunshine" he called it cause there were small yellow suns printed on each tab.It dident take much to convince us to get our money. For 5 bucks each we'd be fucked up all night. "Well there's no turing back now boys", and it was true once you swallowed teh tiny piece of paper diped in toxin you were in for the long haul. Sitting on a near bench i knew i wouldnt be normal thinkg agin for another 8 to 10 hrs. i always did that nervous feeling after swallowing it. I know miroku and Sango did too, but Inuyasha never did. Which was a good thing because if we were to have a bad trip i know he would be there to help us, and that made me feel good. I always had a soft spot for Inuyasha ever since we were little with his silver hair and mezmerizing amber eyes ohh he is lovley. All of a sudden Sango and Miroku jumped up "um.. where are you two going" i asked still seated "Um... no where, I don't know they both said, when they realized they got up for no reason.  
"Oh nowhere well why don't you take a seat. Your jumping around like a fucking grasshoper" inuyasha said. I smiled to myself i alsowya did get a luaght out of thouse two. But i did remember that Sango and Miroku had swallowed there hit's about a half an hour ago before Inuyasha or myself had.  
A couple minutes later we decided to all get up and and fined some food to eat before the acid kicked in. It was best to eat right after you did acid because if you ate later on while you were feeling the effects you'd be sorry. Acid had a ways with doing that to you, it was an awsome diet pill one look at food would make you throw up. The streets of Japan was much like a ghost town when all the shops closed at 9.00. Only muggers nad misfits like us were out at this time. So we heaed down town across the broad street and past city hall. As we walked i decied to pull a cigarette out, yes for some odd reason acid gave you the need for a cigarette. I could go threw 2 packs and not even be a real smoker. it was very strange.  
Miroku must have smelled the stale smoke, or the crank of the lighter cause his head whipped around on the first puff.  
"ah shit you gos cig's why dident you say anything gimme one"  
I rased my eyebrows teasong him,"no way" youand i both know i'll nedd eveylast one"  
"i'll get some later come on"  
"Yeah right" "Who's gonna buy em for you"? you going to steal some of Sango's Vergina SLims you can forget it" Inuyahsa butted in.  
"Come on"  
"nope"  
While we battered Inuyasha pulled one out too. "  
Aww.. no way you got one too bastered give me one please"  
but Inu and i enjoyed this to much and dident respond. Miroku saw this "alright that's cool! but you do know you'r both assholes!  
i took one of my cigs out and handed him one, then he asked if we had a lighter which i cracked up laughing knowing i could play the smae game over agine. But Mrioku didnt look like he was in the mood for playing another round, knowing we would be tripping in a short while. so i gave him the lighter.  
We walked a coulpe more blocks as the group decided it would be best to eat soon. we chose an uncrowed location. It was probably fancer then it should have been with our faded jeans and stained shirts.  
As we got waited on we sat down and pulled up our chairs. Inu even had the courage to light a cig when everybody there new he wasne old enough. god i loved it when he did stuff like that, it was such a trun on but i could never tell him that not now anyway but maybe some day. 


	3. Tripping

Chapter 3- Tripping

A/N hey people what's up I only got like 1 review but what ever I'm just doing this cause it's fun.  
the person who is reading this I hope you like it and sorry for the spelling L.O.L

LAST TIME: they stopped at a restaurant to eat and they hade just got done taking acid :)

Simply put, it was a bad idea. We'd have been much better off getting hot dogs at a grease truck stop.

I completely for got to calculate the time spent waiting for service... the 20 minutes before the unfriendly waiter take your order. The other 40 it actually takes to get your food, and the near half an hour you wait once you've eaten before you can get the lousy check. It was always the same in restaurants like that.

All and all it was just bad planning on our part. We'd figure dinner would be an hour. that would be an hour, an hour and half before we had taken our hits.  
When ever we took acid it was like keeping an synchronized clock in our heads. If your on acid you must stick to the agenda, time zero equaling the moment we took the tabs.  
2 hours is the latent period. 2 hr. is what we had from time zero until the spaceship left from landing.

We had figured only an hour at the restaurant. Perfect timing. It went to show our judgment was already clouding upon entering. By the time the food was slammed down, I could hardly stand the sight of it.

Inuyasha ate fries and the 3/4 of his burger to rot. Me, Sango and Miroku were worse. We couldn't even touch the fries. since there was still so much food on our plates the dumb ass waiter never even bothered to come back. I swear they treat you like a nagging mother would, "you can't leave the table until you're plate is clean" Fuck that we wanted to get out of there quick.

The dim light caused a slight spinning effect on the porcelain dishes. My glass of water started to make me dizzy. A tiny peace of my food floated on top and I imagined it expanding... growing tentacles and giving birth to many others of it's kind. almost like taking over my drinking water. I shook the image off quicker then I would've had i not been in public. I didn't want the visuals, yet. Not until I was in the open air, where I could breath.

Mirkou was already on the verge. He'd already spit up his water threw his nose in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. That had set of a chain reaction of silly behavior. Sango had dropped her napkin from her lap, bent to pick it up taking her silver ware and nearly the hole dinner table with her.  
It was coming like a tidal wave. We had to be careful not roll out of there on the floor.

"Alright, serious now we have to get a grip" Inuyasha said. Containing his own spasm. We all contained a small silence but that went as quick as it had come. Since Inuyasha was the only one who could control him self, I suggested that he flag down the waiter. Inuyasha told the waiter we wanted the check and a few minutes later he came back with our check. we hurry and paid the right amount and ran for the door.

The pupils in our eyes where fully eclipsed. As the pedestrians and honking of traffic had thrown us off, in confusion.  
Ohhhhhhh, shiiit, me and Sango said at the same time, staring up at a street sing as if it were written in alien. "I'm a wreck". I looked at my sister, and then a smile came on my face that was permanently stuck.  
You got that right Miroku said while trying to pick pocket Inuyasha's cigarettes. Inu slapped his hand away only to give him one. Which warmed my heart at the sight of that.

I fixed my gaze on the approaching head lights. I was mesmerized by all the colors and swirls. I felt like a 4 year old at a fire work display. This was defiantly some good acid.

"It's yellow" I said 'What is" Inuyasha said a little worried.

I turned towards Inuyasha, trying hard not to look in his beauties eye's. "Everything is yellow" I said pointing over to the tall buildings and windows.

"The acid it's lemon flavored" I said while moving my mouth.

Mirkou nodded his little nod. Every batch has a particular qualities. Some are more auditory the visual., others are better suited for the snow then the sunshine. You can call those winter brews.

I could see that Inuyasha was growing restless. The drug had a way of doing that to you. You have to keep moving... keep changing the setting. It's like a pain you have to walk off. Keep still and it gets too intense.

"Come on" Inuyasha said " where we going" I said in my cute innocent voice.  
"I don't know" He answered. just some where.

We never really had plans. it was best not to have a plan. Gotta have a place to be when the jets kick in. We were approaching full gear with no where to go. I was also felling that need. The need for a safe house, for home base.  
I'd be damned it I was going to spend my entire trip on the street. That's the sure way of losing your mind.

I if shrugged my shoulders we could go to Rins. She lives right around here.

Ok I'm done today, I hope it goes better anybody who reads this better review or your head is mine J/K but please review I hope to get at least 5 review see ya 


	4. drugged up

Chapter 4- drugged up

A/N: Hey I'm happy I got a new review so thanks a bunch people, just for that I'm going to make another chapter

Rin was one of my friends. I didn't hang around her much because we were in 2 grade higher then her, but we had talked. She was a Junior and we were Seniors. She was nice and had long black hair. The guys are so mean to her and she was no scholar which is a nice way of saying she was as dumb as a cats ass, and she worships us. She thought everything we did was cool.

We could make her laugh one minute and have her mind growing into vacant confusion the next. She never knew what we were doing, in many ways I think she was scared out of her mind by us... or at least intimidated as hell by us. That's why we hung out with her. She thought we were geniuses and so did we.

I know me and Sango didn't need to impress Rin but, there was always this feeling deep in my gut that Inuyasha might see Rin attractive, although I knew he would never do that to me because I knew Inuyasha liked me. But he was a guy so sex was spinning around in his brain. And yes Although it might not look like it Inuyasha does have brain. But Rin was a wasted effort anyway.

Rin lived about 10 blocks from that wasteland of a restaurant. The whole gangs spirit were on the rise now that we had gathered our wits and came up with what was almost a plan. Inuyasha and Miroku had been trying to trip one another for about 2 blocks to see who would be the first to fall flat on there face. I was already starting to wine because my feet were hurting, Inuyasha must have heard because after I said that he told me to hop on his back. At first I was a little wearied out. But when he crouched down so I could get on his back I couldn't help but squeal as I hurried and jumped on his back and put my arms around his neck while he lifted back up and stared to walk some more. On occasion he would spin me around until we both got really dizzy. Which caused me to hang on to him tighter, while I was laughing.

"hmm... Inuyasha smells so good" I said to myself as I put my head on his shoulder.

" Well I suppose I could smoke" I said to myself

I pulled a cigarette out from my back pocket. I was already staring to feel like a chain smoker, but fuck it who cares. I knew I wouldn't be able to smoke at Rin's so why not have one now. She probably wouldn't even know we where fucked up.

Just for sport Miroku to ask every passerby for some spare change. Every time he did Sango would start laughing, soon they were starting such a spectacle that both me and Inu were laughing. There faces all resembled misfired animation projects... rejected cartoons from a twisted children's show.

"GOT SOME CHANGE? GOT SOME CHANGE?"

Miroku went right on asked. Speaking louder then he needed. Anyone who passed by use had back luck, they all walked past us scrunching there faces and turning up there noses.

Miroku's voice was swimming in my head. He had fallen in a broken record syndrome. It happens every now and then once you say something over and over you can't really stop.

"GOT SOME CAHNGE? GOT SOME CHANGE?" Miroku's voice was booming up and down the streets.  
He really needed some too, like an infant with a craving, he wined and moaned until some one gave in.

The next person to come down the block was a young mother with her baby. She defiantly heard us all the way down the street. I felt Inuyasha muscles as he got really tense.

"It's going to be the shows of shows very soon" Kagome

As soon as they came into sight Inuyasha and Miroku lost it. Inu was laughing so hard he almost dropped me. Inuyasha said that the baby's head looked HUGE. I looked at the baby for a moment and then I seen it. I laughed my ass off it seemed to take up my entire vision. For a brief moment I thought it might not even be real. It looked like a cartoon with helium and a live goo - goo noises.

Miroku waited until she walked to the right spot, and with a thick Italian accent he pointed and said "ITSZA BABEEE!" One good look in our eyes and the woman new we weren't all there. She felt confident enough in her class status to brush off, drugged or un drugged. I half heard her saying " why don't you get an job" or something of that type.

But me and inu were to busy looking at the cute little baby making faces back at us. The little baby waved so we waved back.

Miroku picked up Sango and I was already on Inu's back so after that we took off running, a bit afraid that maybe that woman would tell the first police officer she saw, a couple of kids doped -up who were harassing people.

We were in no condition to deal with that shit. W had to keep moving. We had to get to Rins and set up camp before it was too late.

( ok well there chapter 4 hope you guys like it. I'll add some fluff between Inu and Kag. Tell me what you guys think. I promise it will get a lot better and sorry it was so short) 


	5. hello rin

Ok, I'm really sorry for the super long wait I just wasn't in the mood to type but I need to keep this story up so um.. oh thanks for the reviews people.

Declaimers...no I don't own, them but I do own my belly button :P

WE stood in front of Rins door. It was 9:30 to 10:00. A good 2 hrs since we decided to go there.

It took a lot longer then we anticipated to regain composure after our little run-in on the amusement train.

Those five blocks were expanded in our unbalanced state of mind. We had ran off in a completely different direction then we got side tracked by a colorful window display advertising a far off Christmas season. But we made it a little late, but we had indeed made it.

Rins house was dark, and we were daring one of us to knock on the large wooden doors. No one wanted to be greeted by the angry look on her moms or pops face. Inuyasha suggested that we climb threw the window and break in, but I wasn't flattered by that gesture.

" Then you fucking do it, it was your idea to come here in the first place" Inuyasha said to me.

I could hear Sango and Mirkou laughing in the back, which angered me even more. I could also tell inuyasha was getting mad. it was cold outside, and all he wanted was to was sit inside were it was warm.

" Oh fine I'll do it, non of you guys will you're all to afraid" I said with a smirk on my face.

" the only reason your doing it is because her mom likes you" Inuyasha grumbled.

It was true Rins mom did like me, cause I was the only one who was actually nice, and I had manners.

" oh I'll do it but you have to give me a cigarette, cause I kinda smoked all mine I said with a smile.

" fine here", inuyasha threw one at me which I did catch to my surprise.

"hehe thanks a bunch yasha" I said in my sweet voice, and with that I took a small rock I found and threw it at her window.

" hey what are you guys doing down there"? "why didn't you just knock like normal people, instead of making all that noise "?

We couldn't help but laugh when she said this, thus causing more noise that she didn't want.

"shhhh! I'm coming down. And Kagome put out that cigarette, my parents will kill me if theysmell smoke on me.

We saw her little head bob back into the house. I had just lit the cigarette and I would be dammed if I was going to put it out before I was at least half way down to the filter. We could hear her paddle down the steps as she came and unlocked the door.

"ok, people behave yourselves," I said as the door know started to turn.

She pulled the door back, her pretty little face wrung tight in a genuine smile. I threw my cigarette down and stomped it out to make a Smokey haze. She beckoned for us to take our boots off in the foyer, which was lit by a small chandelier crafted by the finest crystals. We were trying our best not to lose it.

Inuyasha whispered in my ear saying that he felt like he was in a after hours museum. I chuckled to myself, it did kinda feel like that. We then followed Rin up to her room, I knew once we got there we could all let loose. She just happened to have a small skirt on, which made Inuyasha and Miroku fight to the stairs to see who could look up it. Me and Sango unfortunately got left behind as the boys were having fun.

We seen miroku smirk as he reached the top of the second story stairs, knowing that he had won, he turned to inuyasha and stuck out his tong.

"Boy's" I said to myself as me and Sango just reached to second flight of stairs. We were already laughing like grade school kids by the time we reached the second flight.

On the way to the third and last flight, Miroku missed a step and fell, barley catching himself with his hands. But it was too late, we'd lost it. It was like elements were conspiring against us. We'd really tried hard not to laugh. Miroku stood too quickly for his sight to handle, and we all raced at top speed through Rin's bedroom door, slamming it behind us.

(ok there's chapter 5 sorry I left you hanging it's like 2.30 and I'm super tired I'll make it a lot better and if think I might add some fluff to inu & kag, sorry for the spelling too just go along. PLEASE REVIEW)

much wuv, Brooke 


End file.
